


to build a family

by tomkitty



Series: Miscellanea; File LitComp (Works In Progress) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Stiles Stilinski's Anchor, Don't copy to another site, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Peter Hale, Hale Pack 2.0, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Minor Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Post-Season/Series 05 AU, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, the wild hunt still happens but stiles wasn't there for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomkitty/pseuds/tomkitty
Summary: It’s a few years after the Wild Hunt takes Beacon Hills when a group of hunters hear about the town Beacon Hills and the feral wolf pack living there. Others warn them, tell them not to bother them because they’re so far from civilization and they don’t bother anyone, only ever staying within their territory lines, but they don’t listen and decide to capture them, keep them prisoner, until they have the full pack. But Stiles will not have anyone harming his pack. He promised to protect them and he will, whatever it takes.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Miscellanea; File LitComp (Works In Progress) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658149
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	to build a family

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of many wip's I have. I don't have a set updating schedule so I'm not sure when I'll be updating this story next. Please read at your own risk.

Returning to Beacon Hills wasn’t something that Derek had intended on doing, at least, not this soon. But there was this feeling, this tugging deep in his soul, at his wolf, that was telling him that he had to go back. He’d been ignoring it for months, telling himself it was better, that he wasn’t needed to protect the territory anymore but something about that idea seemed wrong. If he wasn’t there to protect the territory then who else would? There was no one and someone else could easily come in and take what was rightfully his. So here he was, and as he drove into town he knew he made the right decision because something was definitely wrong. 

Derek knew that he had lost his family but this was something much worse. The town he called home, the territory belonging to the Hale pack, was completely deserted. Cars sat abandoned in various places, storefronts had their signs flipped to open but no one was inside, and the local wild life seemed to be encroaching into the town. There wasn’t a soul or human scent to be found. 

But that wasn’t right, was it? It couldn’t be. Derek had memories here of his family running out in the preserve, of taking trips into town, of going to school. He remembers playing baseball and basketball in school, going grocery shopping with his mom, hanging out around town after school and during the summer. And he could’ve sworn that the school he went to even had a longstanding rivalry with the local private school. But how could any of that have been true if his family were the only ones who lived there?

No, it couldn’t have been because what about his beta’s? Sure they aren’t actually his beta’s anymore but they had lives before he bit them. They had to have had parents, friends, people they interacted with on a daily basis. Erica was epileptic before he bit her! She had to have been admitted to the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital more times than she could remember and yet… Derek couldn’t recall a single detail about anyone else who could have possibly lived in town. 

Every single memory he had was telling him that no one else ever existed in Beacon Hills but he just knew that was wrong. He felt a panic come over him so he abruptly stopped his car and stumbled out. Falling onto his hands and knees, he gripped at the dirt and fallen leaves below him and tried to steady his breathing.

When Derek finally looked up he found that he was in the preserve. In his panicked state he had driven to where he had rebuilt the Hale House. He had been planning to make it a home for him and his betas but that hadn’t exactly panned out. 

After the conflicts with the Alpha Pack and the Darach, Erica and Boyd had chosen to go with Cora back to South America to seek refuge from the madness that Beacon Hills tended to attract. Then when Allison had died at the hands of the Nogitsune, Isaac had left with Chris Argent for France. That just left Peter and, well after finding out the deadpool was his making, despite how unaware he was of his part in it at the time, he couldn’t stay in Beacon Hills anymore. So Derek left with him to join Cora, Erica, and Boyd, leaving the rebuilt Hale House empty and abandoned. 

Empty. Abandoned. That’s how Derek was feeling right now. There was no one around for miles and he could feel how wrong that all was. Beacon Hills should have been teeming with life, with people and yet, he was all alone. 

Except, he wasn’t. Not really. He knows Cora and Peter are alive and safe. He can feel the pack bonds of his three beta’s and, actually, make that four. It was faint but he could still feel the bond, however weak it was, of his wayward first beta. Jackson never got a chance to fully join his pack, not before his parents whisked him off to London, but there was still a connection there. A potential for him to become a part of the pack. 

And then… there was one more. Stiles. Stiles was never in his pack, not really, though for the life of him Derek could not fathom as to why. Stiles had been around since the beginning. This was just a fact. Despite not knowing the context of several of them, Derek had an overwhelming amount of memories of Stiles.

Stiles not being phased when Derek gave him ‘the look’ that made most people weak in the knees, Stiles holding him afloat in a pool instead of just climbing out, Stiles crying in his loft when he confronted Jennifer about being the Darach, Stiles eating Chinese food with him and some FBI agent after he had been de-aged by Kate, and so many more. Stiles was important. He was Derek’s anchor and right now? Derek was feeling extremely untethered. 

For reasons he could not fully understand Derek was filled with unknown pain and grief. He had a longing for something that was no longer there, that he could no longer pinpoint, and it hurt. It hurt and Derek just wanted it gone. He needed his anchor, needed his pack, he needed to be free of the confusion and fear that he was having at the realization that there was something wrong with his memory. That so much of it was missing overwhelmed him, so Derek focused his mind on the things he was certain of. 

His wolf, that he would never lose, his pack, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Cora, Peter, Jackson, and his anchor, Stiles. 

His wolf, his pack, and his anchor.

These were the only three things that were important. The only three things that mattered. Derek closed his eyes and repeated to himself. Wolf. Pack. Anchor. Wolf. Pack. Anchor. Feeling something inside of him shift, Derek snapped his eyes open and as they glowed his brilliant beta blue he shifted into his wolf form, threw his head back, and howled.

\---

Stiles came home on a Tuesday. He had just finished his last semester of college, earning himself his bachelor’s degree a year earlier than most, and thought a trip back home to Beacon Hills was due. He hadn’t been back for three years after he moved away, avoiding the place for some reason, but something in him told him it was time to go back. He felt a pull on his soul and felt his magic buzz under his skin at the idea so as soon as his lease on his apartment ended he packed up what little belongings he had and left for Beacon Hills. 

As he drove through the empty streets he knew something was off, could feel it in the air and the way his magic was reacting to it, but he didn’t know what it was. He arrived home and the first thing he noticed was how stuffy the house was and the layer of dust that seemed to coat everything as if no one had been there in years which, thinking about it, is actually the case so why was that a surprise to him? 

Then there was the fact that all of the food in the fridge had gone bad. Why had he left food when he knew he wasn’t going to be back here for a long time? The water and electricity wasn’t working either which, yeah so he wasn’t around to pay the bill but with him not living in the house there shouldn’t have even been a bill to pay in the first place. They couldn’t just shut those off could they?

Stiles walked around his childhood home and looked at the few photos around the place. Photos of him and his mom, some with just him, and some of just his mom. He missed her. Even after all these years of her being gone he still missed her. She died and left him all alone. He had no one after she was gone except, that wasn’t right. His mom had died when he was 11 years old. Someone had to have been taking care of him since then but he couldn’t remember. He remembers still living in Beacon Hills, he lived in this house until he moved away, but he can’t remember who took care of him. Was it his dad? But, no he didn’t have a dad, did he? 

He thought back and tried to remember but all he has are memories of his mother raising him and then after she was gone, nothing. But that’s not possible. He would not have been able to take care of himself as a kid. How did he get food? Who was paying the bills? Who was filling his Adderall prescription? Who was taking care of him?

He couldn’t remember. There were so many holes in his memory. So many inconsistencies and he was freaking out. He couldn’t breathe. Stiles sank down onto the floor and tried to slow his breathing. He had to be dreaming. There’s no way that this wasn’t a dream, memories don’t just get warped like that! He looked down at his hands and counted his fingers but when he got to ten that just caused him to panic more. He needed to focus on something else, to keep his mind from spiraling, to get himself to slow his breathing but what? The last time he had a panic attack was a few weeks after the incident with Donovan and he had called … Derek. 

He called Derek and told him about what happened. How Donovan had gone after him and had tried to kill him. Stiles still had the faint scar on his shoulder from where the kid turned chimera had bit him. He told Derek about what happened in the library with the scaffold, how he loosened and knocked over pipes that ended up killing Donovan, how guilty he felt about taking a life. Stiles remembers how scared he felt about, oh god he couldn’t remember, someone or something, someone finding out, and hating him that he kept it to himself and hoped that no one figured out it was him. 

But it was eating him up inside so he called the one person he knew he could trust with this. The one person who would understand killing someone in an act of self defense. Derek. And he did understand. Derek stayed on the phone with Stiles, talking to him and calming him down, breathing deeply into the phone to try to get Stiles to match it whenever he heard Stiles’ heart rate spike. Stiles focused on that memory now. The sound of Derek breathing in and out, the sound of his voice reassuring Stiles that it was okay that he was feeling like this, that the fact that he felt this bad was a sign of how good of a person he was. Derek had told him that the intense guilt of the incident will pass. Maybe it won’t go away completely, but given time it would fade. He could picture Derek clearly in his mind. Curled up in bed in comfy sweatpants and a soft t-shirt, his feet bare and hair product free. He could see Derek with his phone against his ear, talking Stiles down from his panic attack by getting Stiles to focus on him.

After that night on the phone, Stiles lasted about a week before he couldn’t take it anymore. Every moment that he spent in Beacon Hills was like walking on eggshells and he had to get out. He told no one but he spent the rest of his junior year working his ass off to graduate early. He had enough credits, he just needed to test out so that he could get his GED. He applied to a university on the east coast, worked out where he would live, it was a sketchy one bedroom apartment but it would do as a place to stay until he could get something better, and at the end of the school year he left. 

Stiles broke out of his memory then and realized that he had managed to stop his panic attack. Crisis averted, but now he still had no idea what happened to his memory. He decided a drive would do him some good in helping to get himself in the right mindset to figure out what the hell was going on, so he got into his jeep and drove off with no clear destination in mind.

As he made his way through the town he saw how eerie the place looked. There wasn’t a soul in sight. Everywhere he looked it seemed like no one had been around in a few years. He drove past the high school and there was another thing. He suddenly couldn’t remember much about school. He knows that he went but every memory he had of his time there was weird. He doesn’t remember the teachers or the other students, but there had to have been, it was a school after all. He knows he played lacrosse but, who else was on the team? Isaac and Jackson. 

Oh thank god, those were two people he knew. With Jackson came the memory of Lydia and oh he was grateful that he hadn’t forgotten his strawberry blonde goddess. She was his best friend and he would have been devastated if he forgot her. Or maybe he wouldn’t, because of the whole forgetting thing. Point is, he remembered Lydia and with her being the genius that she is, maybe he could ask her for help in solving this.

With the remembrance of Isaac came the memories of Erica and Boyd. They were Derek’s betas and Derek, though he wasn’t an alpha after giving up that role to save Cora’s (Cora!!) life, took care of them. Last he heard they all, sans Isaac, were living somewhere down in South America after Derek left Beacon Hills with Peter. Oh great, so he remembers Creepy Uncle Peter but not anyone else, that’s just fantastic. 

Actually, now that he thought about it he remembered all of the Hale family. Sure, maybe he never met all of them but he remember’s stories that Derek shared with him over the years. He even remembers what happened to them. When Kate Argent burnt down the Hale house. Why does he remember them but no one else? As Stiles made his way through the outskirts of the town he found himself in front of Derek’s old loft apartment. The wolf had bought the entire building in an attempt to maintain some privacy but lots of strife still managed to make its way there. 

Stiles really needed to sort out his memory. Why was it that he could remember some events so clearly, others were blurry at most, and the rest were so warped they were unrecognizable? He needed a place to think. He always felt at peace in the preserve, y’know despite all the times that he had to fight for his life there, so he headed to the location of the Hale house.

He knew that Derek had rebuilt the house. He was actually the one who helped Derek with the process and knew that Derek had wanted it to be a surprise for his pack. But after everything that happened they never moved in. Even after Derek left, Stiles had still wanted to keep the place secret so he warded the hell out of it. The house was protected from anyone who had any ill intent. He found a way to make it so anyone who wanted to find the place to cause harm would keep getting turned around and would never be able to find the house in the first place, and he made sure it was doubly protected from fire. 

As Stiles got nearer to the Hale house he almost crashed because sitting there in front of the house were two cars that he easily recognized. The first was the black Range Rover that all but screamed ‘Chris Argent’ and ‘hunter car.’ The second was that hideous Toyota that Derek had acquired the summer before the Alpha pack came. Stiles remembers lamenting the loss of the Camaro and teasing Derek about his ‘mom car.’

“I still have the Camaro. I just wanted to get a different car that’s less flashy. This car is practical. It is not a mom car.”

“Oh really? So you don’t plan on using it to chauffer your beta’s everywhere?” Stiles grinned when all Derek did was pout. “That’s what I thought.”

Derek and Chris were back in Beacon Hills, but why? Stiles parked his jeep next to the others and had barely started approaching the house when he was barrelled over into sitting on his ass by a large black wolf. The thing was huge and heavy and Stiles only had a moment of panic before he realized that the wolf was whining. Soft, high pitched noises were coming from the wolf as it pressed it’s snout into Stiles neck and tried to wrap it’s entire body around him. Stiles felt the wolf snuffle against his neck again and he just knew. 

“Derek,” Stiles breathed out and wrapped his arms tightly around the wolf and pressed his own face into Derek’s fur. The wolf whined again and tried to press himself closer to Stiles, licking at Stiles’ neck and face, scent marking him. “I missed you too, big guy.” 

Stiles felt his magic buzz with a contentment that he has never felt before. He felt powerful, like he could do anything and nothing could stop him. But in that moment all he wanted to do was hold onto Derek and never let go. Being with Derek felt right, he felt safe and happy and he never wanted that feeling to go away. He was going to stay with Derek forever. 

As that thought passed through his head Stiles felt something click into place. He knew without really knowing that he just formed a pack bond with Derek and as the warmth of the bond filled his chest he felt a surge of power fill not only him but Derek as well. Derek stepped out of Stiles’ embrace for a moment and tipped his head up to howl, long and loud, and filled with the power of someone calling to their pack. 

When Derek looked back at Stiles his eyes glowed it’s deep alpha red and somehow he just knew that he had something to do with it. 

“Derek, your eyes,” Stiles lifted a hand to rest against Derek’s head and Derek leaned into the touch. “You’re an alpha again.”

Derek’s only reply was to whine again and wrap himself around Stiles, getting as close as he could get before laying his head down on Stiles’ lap with a content sigh.


End file.
